Un día para recordar
by PczZitoO
Summary: Soul amanece enfermo después de una noche de copas, pero ¿que sucedio exactamente aquella noche? ¿y por que Maka actua raro? One-shot SoulxMaka


**Bueno pecee esta mas que feliz, dos fics en un día es un récord xDD (bueno para mi) este es mi primer One-shot nwn**

**Hoy comienzo con un nuevo anime n_n presentándoles aquí mi PRIMER FIC de Soul Eater :DD**

**no es la gran cosa, es algo simple, pero me gusto como me quedo. Espero que lo disfruten C:**

** DISCLAMER: **_Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama es mía _

* * *

**Un Día Para Recordar**

**By B. Poot**

—Soul —llamó la joven rubia a la puerta sin ninguna respuesta, lo cual no le pareció extraño, debido a que su arma no era madrugador—, voy a pasar.

Al entrar a la habitación pudo notar como su compañero aún se encontraba en la cama, lo que la hizo molestar, pero pronto toda la molestia desapareció cuando noto un sonrojo adornando el rostro del joven albino.

El lugar no era muy bonito ante sus ojos, pues todo se encontraba de cierto modo desordenado. Trato de no hacer mucho ruido cuando se acercó a él para ver como estaba.

—Soul —lo llamó preocupada mientras le tomaba la temperatura. Tenía fiebre.

—No te preocupes estoy bien —respondió el joven al escuchar su voz cerca.

Maka lo miro con reproche.

—Claro que no lo estas —continuó Maka con enojo. Soul permanecía aun en cama, su rostro estaba delicadamente adornado por una capa de sudor—, estás resfriado, necesitas permanecer en cama.

Soul intento incorporarse para mostrarle a su compañera que se preocupaba por nada, pero cuando intento hacerlo la chica lo detuvo.

—Estoy bien —rectifico el albino librándose de las manos de su técnico. Ella frunció el ceño enojada, Soul podía llegar a ser tan testarudo.

El mareo provocado por la fiebre hizo que su cuerpo lo traicionara, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio. Soul termino por caerse encima de su técnico, la cual dejo escapar un pequeño grito de dolor.

—¡ Auch! —se quejo Soul tratando de levantarse. Había caído sobre algo suave, pronto se dio cuenta que su golpe fue detenido por los pequeños pechos de su técnico.

Soul se encontraba sobre ella, quien apenas estaba abriendo los ojos.

—M-Maka espera yo... —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la rubia le diera un buen golpe, el cual lo mando del otro lado de la habitación.

Su cuerpo golpeo contra su cómoda haciendo un sonido sordo. Eso dejaría un moretón.

—¡ Pervertido! —grito Maka antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar estruendosamente la puerta detrás de sí.

Nunca antes la había visto tan enojada…

—Vaya lio —dijo molesto mientras se sobaba la mejilla en la cual había impactado el golpe de Maka.

…

—Soul idiota —gritó contra la almohada, no creí que tan pervertido podía lograr ser- aun estando enfermo es...

Aquellas palabras la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, Soul tenía un resfriado. Por un momento el remordimiento la invadió pero fue reemplazado por el enojo otra vez, enserio no entendía como su compañero podía ser tan idiota…

* * *

—_Otra vez no —pidió Maka con una mueca de enojo al ver como su arma llegaba al departamento totalmente ebrio. Apenas se podía mantener de pie—, Soul –lo llamó para que entrara a la casa._

_El aludido se tambaleaba de un lado al otro mientras trataba de llegar a la puerta. Su apariencia no era tan lamentable como la de los demás idiotas que lo había acompañado a beber._

—_Ya voyp, yyya voyp —contesto el joven para después golpearse contra la pared, lo cual hizo que su técnico soltara una pequeña risa para luego sujetarlo por la muñeca y atraerlo hacia dentro del departamento._

_Eso sería un buen inicio del escarmiento que pronto recibiría. _

—_Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no bebas demasiado —reprochó la chica mientras secaba el cabello del albino._

_Su cabello blanco brillaba por el agua que lo cubría. Después de todo ni los borrachos podían escapar del clima. Maka procedió a quitarle la camisa, la cual no estaba en mejor estado que su cabello. Todo Soul estaba mojado._

—_Yo...yo... —musitó Soul_

—_¿ No me digas que vas a pedirme disculpas? —Preguntó en tono burlesco la rubia. Maka se incorporó para ir a buscar ropa limpia para su arma—, enserio... —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de que el joven sellara sus labios con los suyos._

_La chica de ojos jade se sorprendió ante tal acción, pero no hizo nada para evitar que Soul la siguiera besando, al contrario, por una razón que ni ella misma comprendió se acerco más a él para profundizar el beso._

—_Te amo... —susurró el joven con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire._

—_S-Soul... —pronunció Maka con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su compañero la miraba con sus dos rubíes resplandecientes en busca de una respuesta por parte de ella—, t-tú debes irte a dormir, debes estar muy cansado._

_Fueron las últimas palabras de Maka antes de encerrarse en su habitación, aun con las mejillas rojas a causa de lo sucedido._

* * *

Acarició levemente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

Sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas por un leve tono carmín, el solo recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior hacía temblar sus piernas.

—Él solo... estaba ebrio —se dijo a sí misma, pero aquellas palabras hicieron que la tristeza la invadiera.

Después de todo había pasado la mayor parte de la noche fuera junto con Black Star y Kilik en una taberna de Death City, era normal que llegara diciendo tonterías...

...

Con cuidado se dirigió a la cocina, no quería molestar a Maka más de lo que ya estaba, pero su sorpresa fue más grande cuando la vio frente a la estufa. Estaba cocinando.

—Maka —la llamó. El cuerpo de su técnico se tenso al escuchar su voz.

—S-Soul —respondió ella volviéndolo a ver. Su rostro de porcelana mostraba nerviosismo.

—¿ Qué haces? —preguntó con curiosidad el joven albino acercándose un poco a ella.

Maka se pegó más a la estufa, pero no demasiado para quemarse.

—Nada —se apresuró a contestar con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Nada? —pregunto Soul con una ceja alzada. Pronto el olor a sopa invadió la habitación dejando una sensación agradable— ¿sopa? —volvió a preguntar el joven al ver detrás de ella una gran olla de comida recién hecha, no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

¿Acaso ella estaba preparándole sopa para él?

Maka lo miro enojada, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Si no lo quieres no lo comas —dijo Maka desviando su mirada de la de él. No era como si lo fuera a obligar a comer o algo por el estilo.

—La comeré —contestó inmediatamente Soul con una sonrisa—, después de todo lo hiciste para mí —continuó con arrogancia

La rubia inflo los mofles ante la afirmación de Soul, si lo quería decir era que ella se estaba preocupando por él, estaba muy equivocado.

—Hey no... —pronto noto que sus labios se habían dejado de mover, ya que eran ocupados por los labios de su arma.

Sus labios eran suaves y tenían un sabor que la hacía sentir demasiado bien. Si tuviera que describirlo diría que era un sabor agridulce.

—Te amo —susurró Soul con voz aterciopelada en el oído de Maka, la cual estaba más que sonrojada. Aquel beso había sido real, no como el de la noche anterior, pues los dos estaban conscientes—… ¿creíste que lo olvidaría? —preguntó con diversión mientras la acorralaba contra la estufa.

Los colores subieron al rostro de Maka ¡Él recordaba lo de anoche!

—S-Soul y-yo...

—Tú... —continuó el joven con diversión mientras la sujetaba de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia si.

—Y-yo,,, —Maka apenas podía hablar, además de ser bastante difícil hacerlo cuando Soul esta bastante cerca tentándola con sus labios.

Ya no podía resistir más, estaba decidida a romper la pequeña distancia que los separaba, pero entonces sucedido...

—¡ MAKA-CHAN! —grito un tercero haciendo que los dos jóvenes se separaran lo más rápido que pudieron.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el intruso, que había entrado al departamento como si fuera su casa. Él venía con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, haciendo que técnico y ama lo vieran con mala cara.

—Papá —dijo Maka con voz nerviosa y molesta— ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a visitarte para saber cómo estabas —comento Spirit batiendo sus pestañas como si fueran abanicos. Su rostro cambio cuando volvió a ver al chico junto a su adorada hija—, y para ver que Soul Eater no te haga nada —continuó con voz amenazadora.

Soul lo ignoro olímpicamente.

—Nos vemos casi todos los días —dijo Maka cortante. Spirit hizo un puchero.

—Pero no son suficientes para papa —respondió con voz llorosa, Maka hizo una mueca de asco.

—Ja —río sarcásticamente Soul— ¿cómo entraste?

—Blair me dio su copia —contesto Spirit de mala gana— ¡Maka-chan! —Volvió a llamar a su hija con tono amoroso y empalagoso—, dale un abrazo a tu papá

—¡ Ugh! —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser aprisionada por los brazos de Spirit, quien la abrazo como a una muñeca

Soul veía la escena divertido, Maka le rogaba con la mirada para que la ayudara pero eso solo hizo que Soul se muriera más de risa. Maka observó como tomaba un plato de sopa y se dirigía a su habitación. Como pudo se zafo del abrazo de su padre y se acerco a él.

—¿ Que sucede? —inquirió el joven con mirada aburrida.

Frente a Soul Spirit gritaba maldiciones mientras pedía a su hija regresar junto a él.

—No nada, es solo que...

—¿ Aun quieres seguir jugando? —pregunto Soul con una sonrisa pervertida. Maka se ruborizo hasta la raíz

—No, c-claro que...

Parpadeo un par de veces. Soul estaba revolviendo su cabello cariñosamente, para luego acercarse a ella lo suficiente para hacerla estremecer.

—Lo terminaremos más tarde —susurró Soul en su oído—, ahora tienes visita —continuó mientras veía como Spirit sacaba humo por la cabeza. Sin más entro a su habitación.

—Espera —lo detuvo Maka impidiendo que cerrara la puerta —, yo... también te amo —susurró la rubia bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Soul sonrió complacido, aquellas palabras eran las más hermosas que había escuchado.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación le dedico una de sus sonrisas retorcidas que tanto le gustaban a Maka, la cual estaba feliz.

Ahora lo sabía, él sentía lo mismo que ella, no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad. Para luego ir al encuentro de su fastidioso padre.

* * *

**Espero que les guste y**** se hayan reído y divertido como yo al escribirlo ^^**

**Apenas estoy entrando al mundo de Soul Eater, pero desde hace un tiempo había querido escribir un fic de SoulxMaka n_n**

**Creo que es todo por hoy. ****espero que esten bien y que tengan****una linda mañana/tarde/noche**

**sayoo~**

**¿un review? C:**


End file.
